Usuario discusión:Oliver0796
Hola ¡Hooooola! Ya estoy de vuelta =) Hemos tardado un poco... y encima nos vamos de nuevo para Año Nuevo, pero creo que estaremos menos días... ¿Qué tal la Navidad, Oliver? ¿Bien o no? ¡Espero que muy bien! =D Bueno, pues voy a ver qué se ha hecho por aquí ;) Saludoss XD HolySeadramon (Mi Discusión) 09:29 28 dic 2010 (UTC) Yo por ahora voy bien también XD. Al blog ya le eché antes un ojo, y estoy ayudando a Zoe con las categorías. Jeje, ya he vaciado 2 =). Luego es muy probable que me conecte al chat, pero ahora mismo no, porque estoy esperando que tengo que hacer un par de cosas ahora y no me gusta dejarte siempre ahí esperando... Así que puede que luego me conecte, ¿ok? Si no, tal vez esta noche ;) HolySeadramon (Mi Discusión) 10:43 28 dic 2010 (UTC) ¿Un par de errores en mi discusión? ¿Qué tipo de errores? :S Lo de ShadowSeraphimon... Mega e Híper Campeón son dos formas de llamar al mismo nivel. Antes estaban juntas Mega y Mega Campeón, pero esta segunda es equivalente, en realidad, al nivel ultra, que es un nivel inferior... Así que lo corregí a Híper Campeón y dejé ambas, ya que no estoy seguro de cuál de las dos es la correcta... Habría que, además de eliminar categorías sobrantes, decidir qué nombres dar a las categorías de los niveles, porque hay unos cuantos para cada uno... ¿Qué hago entonces con ShadowSeraphimon? HolySeadramon (Mi Discusión) 11:08 28 dic 2010 (UTC) ¡Ah, sí! Lo de la firma fue una prueba a ver si conseguía arreglarla, pero luego se me olvidó quitarla XD ¿Puse perfeccionado en ShadowSeraphimon? ¡Ups! Eso ha sido un despiste... Te explico todo lo de los niveles y sus equivalencias y luego voy y me equivoco tontamente =P Ahora mismo lo arreglo ;) HolySeadramon (Mi Discusión) 11:19 28 dic 2010 (UTC) Mmmmm... Pues sí, tienes razón XD. Creo que estaba categorizando de forma un poco automática... ¬¬ Bastante automática... XD Supongo que no me he fijado mucho, y me he limitado a cambiar las categorías "malas" por las "buenas"... Bueno, también he corregido algunas faltas de ortografía ;) XD HolySeadramon (Mi Discusión) 12:36 28 dic 2010 (UTC) holaLuis998 21:42 28 dic 2010 (UTC) Hola ﻿ hola quisiera el color celeste la página y negras las letrasLuis (Mi Discusión) 15:00 29 dic 2010 (UTC) hola oliver como estas aqui esta el mensajeYugiohzaxalfan 19:10 29 ene 2011 (UTC) No es justo que me hayas bloqueado por crear la categoria digimon titere Si te fijaras en lo que realmente esta mal en vez de desconfiar de los que trabajamos a conciencia serias un buen administrador en esta wiki. Tiempo perdido el que inverti aqui. Debi darme cuenta cuando tuve que arreglarmelas sola para poner el enlace a mi firma y para editar mi página de usuaria. No se que tienes conmigo. Pregunta o fijate que hay 26 páginas que corresponden a la categoria titeres en digimon asi que no esta mal porque no estaba aun hecha. Solo parece que quieres que esta wiki se hunda. LO SIENTO MUCHO!!! Usuario:YOSHINOCHAN ya lo viLuis (Mi Discusión) 18:31 30 dic 2010 (UTC) Bloqueos Oliver, veo que bloqueaste a varios IP para siempre, pero una IP es dinámica que viene de una cabina de Internet, pon solo 3 meses o 6 meses por lo menos, además la usuaria Yoshinochan es mujer, que se quejó de tí que una sola categoría y lo cierras, dice ella que nunca vandaliza, ya que es una sola categoría, Oliver recomiendo que no debes usar tus duros enfrentamientos, hay que ver esto: *'Respetar y ayudar a los nuevos usuarios.' Los nuevos usuarios son muy valiosos en Consejos y políticas y muchas veces pueden no estar familiarizados con el código y las convenciones de la wiki. Es de suma importancia tratar a los nuevos usuarios con paciencia y respeto; ayudándolos en sus primeros pasos en la Wikia. Un usuario inexperto hoy puede convertirse en un gran redactor y colaborador el día de mañana si se lo asesora correctamente. Todos tuvimos que aprender a editar wikis alguna vez. En el resto de asuntos no relacionados con protección, borrado, reversión y bloqueo, los administradores no tienen ningún privilegio especial. Ser administrador es más un deber que una ventaja. El administrador está al servicio de la comunidad.- --'Saludos wikisticos de Csuarezllosa (Talk) ' 20:37 30 dic 2010 (UTC) solucionar oliver porfavor puedes solucionar el problema de mi pag de usuario en la seccion de wikiamigos para que quede como antes de las edicon porfavorV-Alonzo Fan Nº1 de Veemon (Something) 00:30 31 dic 2010 (UTC) oliver,x lo que veo,el usuario quinteros se mando cagadas,inventando digimons,eso es lo malo,pedile a algun usuario q sepa de digimon q mantenga al tanto eso,nada mas,solo un consejo,y feliz año nuevo,ya que falta poko para que suceda no? 1 solo dia y este año se va a la basura,mucho mejor.Joacoz 02:06 31 dic 2010 (UTC) Lo mismo me di cuenta incluso revise el wiki fannon para ver si lo invento y si lo hizo pero como no soy admin no puedo borrarlo Darcos (Mi Discusión) 02:08 31 dic 2010 (UTC) Oliver ! Ayude a un usuario(Borland022) que necesitaba ayuda (y espero haberlo echo bien) pero me otra ves embarre el fondo que espero que tu lo arregles porque aun no me enseñas a y eso comprueba que si puedo ayudar usuarios nuevos :) ... pero aun me falta experiencia... Saludos Darcos (Mi Discusión) 05:13 31 dic 2010 (UTC) Oliver otra ves ayude a alguien, Warmetalgreymon le enseñe a poner fondo pero otra ves no quedo la plantilla bien le dije que te pidiera ayuda :) Saludos Darcos (Mi Discusión) 05:57 31 dic 2010 (UTC) hola disculpa me gustaria que tu pudieras corregir mi pagina de usuario que es esta: http://es.digimon.wikia.com/wiki/Usuario:Warmetalgreymon por favor bueno gracias Oli ! un usuario del wiki no registrado creo la pagina de "Dilli Dex" claramente eso no existe y ademas de que la informacion es muy mala no supera las 13 palabra (creo) para que la borres :) aqui te dejo el link http://es.digimon.wikia.com/wiki/DILLI_DEX Saludoss y feliz año nuevo :) Darcos (Mi Discusión) 19:34 1 ene 2011 (UTC) P.D: Warmetalgreymon no se te olvide firmar despues de comentar ;) Ayuda disculpa me podrias ayudar con mi pagina debido a que gracias a el usuario Darcos logre editarla un poco pero faltan ciertos detalles por favor Warmetalgreymon 06:35 31 dic 2010 (UTC)Warmetalgreymon Ayuda! Hola pues nececito ayuda en mi perfil como soy casi nuevo queria ver si me ayudas a hacerla con imagenes y cosas asi como la tuya porfa!!! Nos vemos bueno gracias por la edicion a mi pagina ayuda!!!!!!!!!!! gracias x la info de la firma dime si esta bien asi: Mi Discusión 01:58 1 ene 2011 (UTC) Si esta muy bien el blog MJ185 (Mi Discusión) 20:14 1 ene 2011 (UTC) OK, ahora voto. PD: Feliz Año. --Felikis-Any Problem? Dímelo aqui 00:54 2 ene 2011 (UTC) bueno creo que ahora si esta bien la firma Felifax (Mi discusión) 02:10 2 ene 2011 (UTC)Warmetalgreymon Oliver ayudame con lo de darcos a que me perdone porfavor ya vote por el pero dudo que aun asi me perdone porfavor ayudameDimas103 04:53 17 ene 2011 (UTC) Permiso para modificar la plantilla de Taomon. Aviso y pido permiso para que se pueda editar la plantilla de Taomon, para corregir algunos errores ortograficos y agregar datos que le faltan. Y si puedes colocar esta imagen en mi perfil: http://i369.photobucket.com/albums/oo131/Drantyno/Ruki06.jpg hola , me puedes poner fotos de angemon y cambiarme el color (pero el color tiene que ser ango parecido a lo de angemon porfa) chau... gracias hola.. quiero el fondo azul y algnas partes pequeñas blancas y las letras negras ... sorry pero no sabia como haci para firmar jja graciasAngemon221 21:40 3 ene 2011 (UTC) como se entra??? oliver ¿puedo hacer un blog de Imperialdramon paladin mode y sus anteriores digievoluciones? Superdigihero "Rider" (Mi Discusión) 01:04 4 ene 2011 (UTC) yo me refiero a algo asi como tu dices, una encuesta de imperialdramon PM y... mira, por favor metete al chat y luego tu digo Superdigihero "Rider" (Mi Discusión) 01:11 4 ene 2011 (UTC) oliver entra a http://es.digimon.wikia.com/wiki/Categor%C3%ADa:Grey, publicaron algo malo, darcos me dijo esto Superdigihero "Rider" (Mi Discusión) 02:30 4 ene 2011 (UTC) cual es el logro mayor de editar páginas?? como se llama la plantilla que utilizan en los usuarios White wolf96 14:26 4 ene 2011 (UTC) Nombres Hay que ponerse de acuerdo en cómo poner las páginas de los nombres de los personajes, ya que hay varias repeticiones de cada uno. Abrí un foro, pero no nos pusimos de acuerdo, así que tenemos que pensar algo y pronto, para evitar ediciones en páginas que pueden ser borradas.--Felikis-Any Problem? Dímelo aqui 16:28 4 ene 2011 (UTC) :Intentaré conectarme a eso de las 10 al chat para hablar del tema, si esta m**rda de conexión me lo permite.--Felikis-Any Problem? Dímelo aqui 18:25 4 ene 2011 (UTC) ¿Hya algún problema en el Wiki? Lo veo raro.--Felikis-Any Problem? Dímelo aqui 22:24 4 ene 2011 (UTC) Lo del aspecto, al parecer, no me cargaban bien las capas, no se porqué... Lo del chat, es que nuevamente esto ha empeorado cuando iba a meterme... el Java funciona fatal, es desesperante. Volveré a intentarlo, pero no te aseguro nada.--Felikis-Any Problem? Dímelo aqui 00:06 5 ene 2011 (UTC) ponme una galera de wikiamigos como tu lo pusiste @:)Superdigihero Rider (Mi Discusión) 01:26 5 ene 2011 (UTC) Gracias por informarme pero nunca mas los daran =( Renuncio Oliver renuncio porque ciertos usuarios se rieron de mi nombre y eso en verdad me hizo sentir mal :'( Superdigihero "Rider" (Mi Discusión) 23:17 5 ene 2011 (UTC) Oliver tenemos una verdadera renuncia de Dimas103 me dejo un mensaje en mi discucion pidiendome decirlo a demas usuarios y admitio ser death en ese mensaje, bueno yo solo hago lo que el me pidio Saludoss --Darcos =) (Mi Discusión =3) 04:27 25 ene 2011 (UTC) P.D: La parte de death la borro Gracias!!!!! gracias x lo de la firma Usuario:Patamonx (Usuario Discusión:Patamonx) 02:11 6 ene 2011 (UTC) oliver solo queria agradecerte por averme ayudado a editar mi perfil te lo agradesco nunca havia podido hacerlo solo solo queria decirte gracias.cybercobra 20:14 21 ene 2011 (UTC) usuario:gallanmon-CM 03:39 31 ene 2011 gracias por acer de la wikia un lugar mejor y toy ya trabajando en el proyecto video juegos ¡Felicidades! ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Oliver ^^! Como verás, no me he olvidado de ti ;) Llevo unas semanas muy atareadas... ¡y a saber lo que me queda! En fin, ¡que te lo pases muy bien en tu cumpleaños y te regalen muchas cosas! =) A ver si algún día de estos me conecto al chat y hablamos un rato, ¿no? Bueno... ¡que te vaya muy bien y muchas felicidades este año! HolySeadramon (Mi Discusión) 17:29 7 ene 2011 (UTC) FELIZ DIA OLIVER feliz cumpleaños que cumplas muxos mas hoy es tu dia especial y que sea el mejor dia que ayas teniado te quiero cidate felix dia Juanis (Mi Discusión) 17:51 7 ene 2011 (UTC) ¡Feliz Cumple! Feliz Cumple Oliver, que en este dia te vaya bien y te salga todo bien MJ185 (Mi Discusión) 23:17 7 ene 2011 (UTC) Conexión Gran noticia, me van a arreglar la conexión... vamos, que me cambio. En unos 15 días aproximadamente podré volver a mis asuntos de siempre en el Wiki. Sin embargo, la conexión antigua me la van a retirar en dos o tres días a lo sumo, así que en ese tiempo, sólo podré responderte a los mensajes de lunes a viernes por las mañanas (me conectaré en clase). A ver si por fin termina todo esto.--Felikis-Any Problem? Dímelo aqui 00:39 8 ene 2011 (UTC) Re:Tú discusión Ok, adelante.--Felikis-Any Problem? Dímelo aqui 01:58 8 ene 2011 (UTC) Vandalismo Hola Oliver, te pongo a decir que hay un usuario que hace Vandalismo ya ha hecho vandalismo dos veces que yo sepa tuve que corregir, el usuario que lo hace es el GallantmonCM y hay que hacer algo supongo yo. MJ185 (Mi Discusión) 12:27 8 ene 2011 (UTC) Ok, ahora lo pondre MJ185 (Mi Discusión) 12:37 8 ene 2011 (UTC) HOLA... te podes fijar si esta bn la informacion que puse en tk ?? porfa gracias Angemon221 14:27 8 ene 2011 (UTC) Una pregunta ¿Como se utilizan los administradores? Oli.. Necesito ayuda ense;ame a poner imagenes en wikiamigos Darcos (Mi Discusión) 06:20 9 ene 2011 (UTC) Respondido por el chat IRC. Oliver0796 (Discusión) Series de España Wiki 20:23 9 ene 2011 (UTC) Nueva Firma. Hola Oliver, ¿qué tal? Aquí mi nueva firma, a ver qué te parece. LordVamdemon666 (El vampiro digimon 22:04 10 ene 2011 (UTC) Perdoname Se que quizas ahora no lo sepas pero igual tu sabes lo quue nos hizo death note y le deje un mensaje pesado en su discucion defendiendo a sol para que no la siguiera insultando bueno yo ya me disculpe con el y espero que me perdones esta ves prometo no dejar mas mensajes en contra de alguna persona nunca mas bueno Saludoss Darcos (Mi Discusión) 03:30 11 ene 2011 (UTC) P.D: Recuerda hacer mi tabla esa que te pedi usuario malo oliver ay un usuario loco que le gusta el hentai es Usuario: Percysl, aver que puedes aser Superdigihero "Rider" (Mi Discusión) 04:50 11 ene 2011 (UTC) jajaj si nos dijo: A quien le gusto el capitulo 15 donde se le ven los senos a zoe? jajaj fue muy gracioso pero aparentemente le gusta el hentai :S a y huvo un problema entre super y dimas pero ojala mañana se resuelva :S Darcos (Mi Discusión) 05:20 11 ene 2011 (UTC) Imágenes Si puedes, por favor, corta el formulario de subida de imágenes durante un tiempo. He visto una vez más que han subido un montón de imágenes para una página (Orimoto "Ayamoto" Izumi "Zoe", por Usuario:Darkvampira102), y así no va a haber forma de hacer limpieza de archivos buena, ya que tantas imágenes, sobran.--Felikis-Any Problem? Dímelo aqui 15:10 11 ene 2011 (UTC) Imágenes Si puedes, por favor, corta el formulario de subida de imágenes durante un tiempo. He visto una vez más que han subido un montón de imágenes para una página (Orimoto "Ayamoto" Izumi "Zoe", por Usuario:Darkvampira102), y así no va a haber forma de hacer limpieza de archivos buena, ya que tantas imágenes, sobran.--Felikis-Any Problem? Dímelo aqui 15:11 11 ene 2011 (UTC) o bno gracias por la informacion oliver este me podrias decir como poner una imagen en mi plantilla ah y por cierto my digimon favorito es victorygreymon y my color para la pagina podria ser de rojo y naranja por favor saludoss Digibryan 21:17 11 ene 2011 (UTC) o bien gracias te lo agradesco mucho Digibryan 21:44 11 ene 2011 (UTC) oye y por cierto se me olvido decirte que puse gifs nuevos de Examon, Craniummon, Dynasmon y un png de Ulforceveedramon. Quisiera que los vieras y me digas si te gustan por que me tomo muchisimo tiempo encontrarlo XD pero creo que valiuo la pena Digibryan 21:48 11 ene 2011 (UTC) oliver.... oye oliver quiero hacer una serie en el Digimon Fanon pero no se como y como tu sabes de wikias me podrias decir? Superdigihero "Rider" (Mi Discusión) 01:29 12 ene 2011 (UTC) otra cosa, anduve viendo paginas y ve esta Izumi Orimoto (Zoe Ayamoto), eso ya es salirse de la rayaSuperdigihero "Rider" (Mi Discusión) 01:49 12 ene 2011 (UTC) pregunta OLIVER SI UN USUARIO no registrado firma un articulo es suficiente para bloquearlo?V-Alonzo Fan Nº1 de Veemon (Something) 13:27 12 ene 2011 (UTC) amigo porque en la pag de Code Crown va hacer borrada y la parte de Codigo Corona va hacer candidata a borrarse me puedes explicar de como explicaremo de ese objeto LordLucemon 20:21 12 ene 2011 (UTC) ok gracias por avisarme y perdon por hacer eso. percysl Tema de la wiki! Hola Oliver, se me ocurrió una idea de la wiki que quería, aunque he mirado y creo que todavía no existe una. Si puedes mirar tú o sugerirme algo más. Es sobre una serie que se llama Gossip Girl. LordVamdemon666 (El vampiro digimon 14:19 13 ene 2011 (UTC) ola si no tenes tanto trabajo le podrias poner color a la tabla de darcos , esa tabla de felis cumpleaños, ponele un celeste , yo creo que se como hacerla pero son muchos codigos :S.saludossZoe102 (Mi Discusión) 13:01 14 ene 2011 (UTC) jaja agresivo con tu imagen de discusion jaja Patamon X (Mi discusion) 23:48 14 ene 2011 (UTC) precisamente a eso me referia xD Patamon X (Mi discusion) 23:52 14 ene 2011 (UTC) Finish Ya tengo la conexión arreglada.--Felikis-Any Problem? Dímelo aqui 13:39 15 ene 2011 (UTC) mira esto http://es.digimon.wikia.com/wiki/Burst_Mode esta en construccion por antylamonrey Italo199702 (Mi Discusión) 01:05 16 ene 2011 (UTC) Hola Ah ok bueno como quizas ya lo leiste soy nueva en el wiki asi que no lo sabia gracias por habermelo echo saber Zoe1710 Hola ya voy a votar y puedes arreglar mi página de usuario Luis (Mi Discusión) 01:36 16 ene 2011 (UTC) Re: Perfecto. Por cierto, las imágenes de dibujos de los usuarios también habrá que eliminarlas. ¿Añado eso al blog?--Felikis-Any Problem? Dímelo aqui 13:56 16 ene 2011 (UTC) Ayuda me podrias decir como hago para subir videos a mi perfil Por favor Zoe 17:02 16 ene 2011 (UTC) Respuesta Hola soy Davis10 mi fondo de pantalla lo quiero de azul y mi digimon favorito VictoryGreymon Gracias gracias por lo del video cualquier otra cosa te pregunto a ti o a otro de los administradores Enzolupo(Antylamonrey)-Chat Hola oliver bueno te cuento que Ezolupo con la cuenta de antylamonrey entro al chat y nos molesto te insulto a tus espaldas nos insulto a nosotros e molesto constantemente espero que lo soluciones porque realmente es una molestia bueno espero solucion y saludosss de tu fiel amigo y proximo burocrata omega Darcos (Mi discusión) 02:47 17 ene 2011 (UTC) Ahora entro como Oliver0796, "Pedritojodilon" (aunque el no sabia que era pepitojodilon) despues como PruebaDeVerdad y apuesto que mas cuentas en mas tiempo pero yo y super ya no le hablamos ademas de que el ip es siempre el mismo bueno ojala se valla pero porfavor dile esto a VegaDark para que vea lo que pasa Darcos (Mi discusión) 03:19 17 ene 2011 (UTC) hola... feliz cumple!! (creo) che me equiboque en una categoria queria poner digimon adventure 2 pero sin querer puse digimon adventure .... te lo decia para q no pienses q estaba editando solo para ganar logro ...porfa fijate para q no alla lio. gracias perodon el ultimo era yo jajaja -Angemon221 13:32 17 ene 2011 (UTC) Nivel de proteccion Hola Oliver, te digo que un usuario no registrado hizo un vandalismo demasiado grande ya que borro toda la informacion de la pagina Greymon, yo lo reverti ya pero deberias poner un nivel de proteccion para que los usuarios no registrados no puedan editarla MJ185 (Mi Discusión) 17:31 17 ene 2011 (UTC) :Ok, que bueno que lo hayas puesto MJ185 (Mi Discusión) 19:01 17 ene 2011 (UTC) hola mucho gusto 'hola soy skitty21 me gustaria que fueramos amigos aqui en Digimon Wiki me gustaria saber tu respuesta ^w^ Skitty21 20:08 17 ene 2011 (UTC)^w^' Ayude a Darcos Hola oliver, ayude a Usuario:Darcos ah crear el articulo: Hitori ni Sasenai . Ayude con la letray la plantilla, quedo muy bien pero si quieres revisala Ayuda Hola me podrias ayudar a acomodar mi perfil el color de la plantilla porfa Zoe 20:05 18 ene 2011 (UTC) oye disculpa pero ya no nesecito que me cambies la plantilla Darkvampira ya me lo acomo pero de todas maneras gracias Zoe 20:38 18 ene 2011 (UTC) ey amigo... angemon221 anda editando a lo loco y segun Darcos es porque a el solo le interesan los logros, crees qe deba ser bloqueado ¿? Superdigihero "Rider" (Mi Discusión) 03:37 20 ene 2011 (UTC) Re: De acuerdo, estaré atento. Por cierto... Llevo un tiempo mirando como hacer que la plantilla series funcione bien, pero mis resultados son en vano, de ahí que no guarde, porque además tengo muchos otros asuntos. Probé a hacer la Plantilla:Anime, pero ha sido un fiasco total.--Felikis-Any Problem? Dímelo aqui 21:39 20 ene 2011 (UTC) lo mismo de nuevo oye oliver ayer te deje un mensaje sobre angemon221 que editaba a lo loco, hoy esta haciendo lo mismo de nuevo, creo que Darcos trata de editar lo mal que edito angemon221 y algo me dice que mañana volvera a aser lo mismo, a mi y a Darcos no nos gusta eso de editar a lo loco, ojala puedas aser algo al respecto :) Superdigihero "Rider" (Mi Discusión) 02:27 21 ene 2011 (UTC) lo mismo de nuevo oye oliver ayer te deje un mensaje sobre angemon221 que editaba a lo loco, hoy esta haciendo lo mismo de nuevo, creo que Darcos trata de editar lo mal que edito angemon221 y algo me dice que mañana volvera a aser lo mismo, a mi y a Darcos no nos gusta eso de editar a lo loco, ojala puedas aser algo al respecto :) Superdigihero "Rider" (Mi Discusión) 02:27 21 ene 2011 (UTC) se paso esta ves Oliver cuando angemon221 entro al chat le decimos que no editara a lo loco, luego nos comenzo a insultar a mi y a darcos, luego volvio y me insulto a mi, luego se fue y entro como pachipachi, supimos que era el por el ip, luego se fue ¬¬, oliver no pense que diria esto pero BLOQUEA A ANGEMON221 ¬¬Superdigihero "Rider" (Mi Discusión) 03:09 21 ene 2011 (UTC) hola!!!! Hola me preguntaba muy comedidamente q edites me pagina de usuario talvez un color de fondo azul oscuro y las letrs quiza blancas o como creeas q qede mejor te lo agradezco eres uin gran administrador18:14 22 ene 2011 (UTC)Christian BaezChristian Baez18:14 22 ene 2011 (UTC)Christian Baez GRACIAS!!!!! se le agredece me gusto como quedo saludos!!! Hola Hola queria saber si podrias ayudarme con mi perfil si puedes me dejas un MSJ Zoe 23:30 22 ene 2011 (UTC) bueno lo que pasa es que en la parte de los videos no se ve el fondo y que los subtitulos no se ven encima de las diapositivas si no al lado para ver si lo podrias acomodar oye amigo, me preguntaba si podrias decirme el nombre de la plantilla que usas, me refiero a la que le puedes poner el color que tu quieras, no la de usuario normal, espero tus respuestas, saludos Digibryan 18:12 23 ene 2011 (UTC) o bien gracias, los colores que me gustarian son rojo, y naranja para las letras, y tambien me preguntaba si podria poner un gif de tigervespamon que encontre, a y con respecto a lo del chat, no me he podido conectar por que e estado algo ocupado estos dias Digibryan 18:32 23 ene 2011 (UTC) Gracias gracias oliver por ayudarme a personalizar mi pagina Julesc (Mi Discusión) 21:48 23 ene 2011 (UTC) Gracias Bueno gracias por al correccion, oye una pregunta con respecto a mi propuesta para un nuevo proyecto que sucedio?? Felifax (Mi discusión) 19:03 24 ene 2011 (UTC)Warmetalgreymon Como se ase para agregar wikiamigos y grasias por desirme lo de la firma te agradese G.D Gustavo Diaz 20:02 24 ene 2011 (UTC) una pregunta mas como se agrega paginas boi a empesar a agregar cantidad G.D Gustavo Diaz 20:09 24 ene 2011 (UTC) NOTICIA Oliver quiero presentar una queja contra el usuario DIGIBRYAN ya q edita sin sentido y no lo bloquean primero añadio paginas a categorias de 1 hasta llegar a 100 al mismo tiempo luego dejo un comentario en el blog de otro usuario hasta llegar a los 10 solo lo hace para ganr logros y subir d epuesto en la wiki entonces pido q la ley sea para todos porq se de usuarios q le pasan lo mismo y los bloquean entonces pido justicia en este wiki contra todos los usuarios oliver renuncio me ciento por ser un mal amigo y no me perdono lo que les hice amo digimon pero primero mi dignidad no volvere a entrar al chat pero editare buena suerte en tu vida algun dia espero que escuche dimas campos ruiz es nombrado embajador de mexico que dios te bendiga oliver sigue asi xdDimas103 04:26 25 ene 2011 (UTC) ok oliver estare atento, pero avisame exactamente desde donde ya no se puede subir imagenes, osea, desde q punto, desde las imagen de stop q pusistes, o otra, avisame Y me parece bien la plantilla de cumpleaños ok cualquier cosa avisame ok V-Alonzo Fan Nº1 de Veemon (Something) 22:07 25 ene 2011 (UTC) hola amigo, se que eres administrador y quiero q me agas un superfavor soy un poco nuevo en esto y no se mucho pero un favor te pediria q si pudieras pones mi perfil del color negro porfavor te lo suplico si no es mucha molestia porfa bueno graxias amio. BartOndaX 17:25 26 ene 2011 (UTC) GRaxxiaxx Graxias por cambiar mi fondo. Nuevo blog Hola oliver bueno me gustaria crear un blog sobre digimon Xros Wars pero antes queria pedirte permiso bueno adios Felifax (Mi discusión) 23:48 26 ene 2011 (UTC)Warmetalgreymon :respodido en su discusion--Darkvampira102 01:27 27 ene 2011 (UTC) Sobre mi renuncia Oliver sobre mi renuncia pues no me necesitan a mi :P xD, pero me ire por unos meses ya que ultimamente no e hecho nada de ediciones y solo vengo al chat, volvere cuando no sea tan flojo, asta luego ;) Superdigihero "Rider" (Mi Discusión) 00:23 27 ene 2011 (UTC) nuevos personajes hola oliver q te parece estoy añadiendo nuevos personajes en la seccion de digimon adventure 01 dame tu opinion porfavor gracias!! Mis Ediciones Oliver tube un problema con mis ediciones algo raro paso y ahora tengo 863 ediciones cuando ayer tenia 906 ediciones, que paso? Edite mal o algo asi porque mis ediciones que tenia desaparecieron :( Ayuda !! [[Usuario:Darcos|'Darcos =)' ]]~'[[Usuario Discusión:Darcos|'Mi Discucion =3 ]] 23:26 27 ene 2011 (UTC) HooLaa!! ;) HooLaa!! ;) como estaas?? espero que biien ^^, bueno vi el mensaje que dejaste en mi discusión y venia a agradecértelo ^^, porque la verdad quera ponerle color... así que... me podrías ayudar por favor?? ^^ bueno espero tu respuesta, chaoo besos, te cuiidas ;) --ღZooeyღDeceasl alguna cosa? ^^ღ 03:06 28 ene 2011 (UTC) Arigato!! ^^ Muchizimas gracias por ayudarme con mi firma!! --ღZooeyღ (Decías alguna cosa? ^^ღ) 20:15 28 ene 2011 (UTC) Borrado de paginas Hola Oliver te vengo a decir que borres la pagina de JagerLowemon ya que esta Repetida MJ185 (Mi Discusión) 17:59 31 ene 2011 (UTC) ayuda emmmm soy nuevo en esta pagina, aunque he ayudado en unos cuantos articulos XD queria saber como le pongo la imagen a una plantilla, no se como hacerlo ayuda emmmm soy nuevo en esta pagina, aunque he ayudado en unos cuantos articulos XD queria saber como le pongo la imagen a una plantilla, no se como hacerlo Silfredox 22:29 31 ene 2011 (UTC) Plantillas de nacionalidad Hola Oliver, estube viendo como crear una plantilla me parece algo complicado de entender ojala mañana me enseñaras como crear plantillas ya que es algo dificil de entender. Saludoss [[Usuario:Darcos|'Darcos =)' ]]☮''' [[Usuario Discusión:Darcos|'''Mi Discusión =3 ]] 00:05 1 feb 2011 (UTC) ¡Hola! Hola, Oliver :) ¿Qué tal? Bueno, a lo que iba: Pasando de página en página he encontrado lo de las películas, y me he fijado en que no estaba la de Revival of the Ancient Digimon, de Frontier (Cómo no xd). Iba a editarla y tal cuando me he dado cuenta de que hay que pedir permiso a los administradores o algo así, no sé si lo he entendido mal o qué, pero ¡aquí estoy! ¿Puedo editarla? *w* Esto... gracias por perder tu tiempo leyéndome xd JaneKimura 18:19 1 feb 2011 (UTC) Hola de nuevo, Oliver. Disculpa que me halla ido del chat, pero es que el internet me está fallando y si me conecto me va aún peor u_ú (Rodarán cabezas, Orange -.-) Lo siento, otra vez u___u JaneKimura 19:21 1 feb 2011 (UTC) Bueno asi se ve mi firma Warmetalgreymon (Mi discusión) 22:52 1 feb 2011 (UTC)Warmetalgreymon Re: Usuarios A ok perdon, tambien soy nuevo en esto xD Saludos [[Usuario:Darcos|'Darcos =)' ]]☮''' [[Usuario Discusión:Darcos|¿Alguna Duda? Ve a Mi Discusión =3''' ]] 15:06 2 feb 2011 (UTC) Esbozos Hola. Verás, veo un problema con los artículos que son esbozos, ya que nadie los edita. Habría que ir haciendo que la gente entrara más en estos artículos y se los trabajase.--Felikis-Any Problem? Dímelo aqui 16:33 2 feb 2011 (UTC) Chat IRC Hey Oliver tuve un problema con el chat, veras como siempre me conecte edite y luego me intente entrar al chat pero no sevir, luego de varios intentos apague el computador pero igual no servia el chat de este wiki aparentemente no sirve no se si sera solo a mi pero me tube que conectar desde One Piece Wiki. Me dices si es el chat lo malo o es mi computador, Saludos [[Usuario:Darcos|'Darcos =)' ]]☮''' [[Usuario Discusión:Darcos|¿Alguna Duda? Ve a Mi Discusión =3''' ]] 17:00 2 feb 2011 (UTC) No tengo la tecla de captura de imagen =P pero lo que si es que despues de las letras pequeñas que salen se queda "pegado" no pasa nada solo esta del color y no importa cuanto espere se queda asi, creo que este computador tiene algunos problemas con este wiki pero algunos ya se estan solucionando, creo que solo debo esperar [[Usuario:Darcos|'Darcos =)' ]]☮''' [[Usuario Discusión:Darcos|¿Alguna Duda? Ve a Mi Discusión =3''' ]] 17:13 2 feb 2011 (UTC) Como te digo, este computador no tiene la tecla, le busco pero no la encuentro, e buscado imagenes de este computador en google imagenes pero no sale nada de esa tecla =P quisiera ayudr pero no tengo como. Por cierto, ¿Que es un "bug? [[Usuario:Darcos|'Darcos =)' ]]☮''' [[Usuario Discusión:Darcos|¿Alguna Duda? Ve a Mi Discusión =3''' ]] 17:20 2 feb 2011 (UTC) Hey Oliver ya lo solucionaste?. Te queria pedir si me puedes dejar un espacio abajo de la foto en mi tabla para que pueda escribir unas cosas, que no se que codigo ponerle ya que es distinto a otros codigos [[Usuario:Darcos|'Darcos =)' ]]☮''' [[Usuario Discusión:Darcos|¿Alguna Duda? Ve a Mi Discusión =3''' ]] 18:29 2 feb 2011 (UTC)